


Bravery

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Series: The Wish of Six [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Murder, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Onto the second of the six humans~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Onto the second of the six humans~

You gaze down the hole of Mount Ebott. Legend has it that two children have fallen down already. While the second one was never found, the first one apparently came back. Granted, they were dead, but that isn’t what interests you. You’re more excited by the other part of the legend; that what carried them back was a monster.  
If something like that is true, then that must mean there are more monsters out there. Somewhere deep inside Mount Ebott the monsters wait. If you can jump down and come back with the monsters' heads in your hands, you will be hailed as a hero. No one in your village will have to fear for their return ever again. Your blood is already pumping at the prospect of getting to fight.  
You tighten the knot of your bandanna, and bring it up from your neck so that it covers your mouth. There’s no telling what kind of airborne substances are down there, but you won’t let them get to you. Unlike the other two that supposedly fell down there, you came prepared.  
With one last tug at your gloves to make sure they are secure on your hands, you jump feet first down the opening of the mountain. You make sure to keep yourself positioned correctly so you don’t hurt yourself on the landing.  
You sigh when you finally reach the bottom. You were expecting there to be something waiting for you at the bottom of the fall, given how terrified of this place people seem to be. You were also expecting some sort of difficulty that made it impossible to leave. As it stands, the inside of the mountain is also full of crooks and crevices. You can climb back out anytime you want, so problem.  
This adventure is going to be a walk in the park for you. As far as you can tell, the hardest part is going to be deciding if you should take out one, two, or all the monsters down here before dinner. Not a bad decision to be stuck with. You may even make this a regular excursion if it ends up being as fun as you think it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

This place is a dump. It looks like nature has claimed a place that used to be well-kept inside the mountain. Strange that monsters- the beasts that they are- would bother with infrastructure. That was your first thought when you wandered further into Mount Ebott, but it was quickly overshadowed by the actual monsters.  
The first one you ran into was some fairy, bug like creature. It was not what you expected out of a monster. It was constantly crying throughout the whole of your battle and seemed to be reduced to tears by the mere fact that it was breathing. Well, you quickly solved that issue for it. The monster didn’t cry when you connected your fist straight into its face. Instead, it turned into a fine powder and fell at your feet.  
You considered how strange it was that the creature had decayed into dust instantaneously for about three seconds before a glistening in the powder caught your attention. You bent over to rummage through the ash, only to find small specks of… was it money? It looks like money. It’s near identical to the coins back home with a few minor design differences, but it’s not made of the right material.  
You pocket the coins anyway. Maybe someone back in your village will know what to make of them. It’s strange to see that monsters have currency. It’s almost like they’re people. Except, that idea is preposterous. They are nothing more than monsters. Then again, it really doesn’t matter.  
You haven’t gotten very far into Mount Ebott, but you should probably go back. You’re curious about what you found in the ashes of that one monster. Plus, now you have information on the inside of the mountain. You could bring a few more people with you and completely overrun the entire place.  
The walk back is a short one. You only have to follow the light that comes from the opening at the top of the mountain. When you look up, you see the sky has turned into a swirling orange. That must mean the sun is beginning to set. You aren’t surprised. You did start your journey pretty late in the day. Tomorrow you’ll head out earlier so you have more time to explore.  
You stand face-to-face with the walls of Mount Ebott. Just a short climb up and you’ll be home. You rest your hand on one of the jutting rocks, and slip your foot into a nearby indentation. You have more than enough stamina to climb your way out of this hole. In fact, it’s child’s play. You’re wondering how those other two kids even got stuck down here.  
You suddenly come to a stop. It’s not as if you want to; you just do. For some reason, you can’t bring yourself to climb up any further. It would be so easy just to reach out your hand and pull yourself up, but you can’t. Your hand won’t even move up by one more rock. It’s so stupid.  
You release one of your hands, losing some of your grip so you have to rely on the one still holding onto the wall. You bunch your free hand into a fist and thrust it straight above your head. The shock that runs through your body is pure agony. It start in your fingers and travels through your veins. Every nerve in your body fires at once, sending flames through your flesh and acid into your blood.  
You can feel your teeth rattling in your skull, clanking against one another as the rest of your body begins to flail with it. Unable to control it anymore, your other hand releases from the wall and you tumble back down the hole. You would comment on the landing, but it’s nothing compared to what is still happening to you.  
Your tongue wriggles inside of your mouth, until it is mashed between your teeth. Blood rushes to fill up your mouth, but the jolt of biting into it has stopped the rest of your flailing. Now you’re just embarrassed that you got yourself into this mess. Whatever is keeping you from leaving, it must be powerful. No wonder the other kids couldn’t get out so easily. If you can’t get out that way, then of course they couldn’t.   
You smirk. If you can’t get out the easy way, then you have an excuse to take the hard way. Heck, while you’re at it, you can take down any monsters that come across your path. They’re going to regret messing with you.  
You sit up and spit the blood out of your mouth. Your tongue hurts, but you didn’t bite through it completely. At worst, it will just sting for a while. You can live with that. You just have to put up with it until it stops hurting. The best way to do that, in your opinion, is to get your adrenaline going. You step forward, back into the depths of Mount Ebott. There is only one way to go, which means all the monsters and the way back home lie in that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if Frisk is lv 1 and Chara is lv 20, then Bravery started at lv 7.


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters are weak. As the ashes of another one gather at your feet, you realize that they don’t have a single attribute that makes them the great terrors you thought they would be. You’re almost disappointed. You were hoping for more of a challenge than just running up and defeating them by flicking them. Maybe you should be celebrating. It just means that you are strong. But, you get the feeling that isn’t the case. They’re just weak.   
You would almost feel bad for killing them off, but they are the ones that run into fights with you at this point. You gave up on seeking them out and destroying them yourself when you realized how eager they are to die at your hands. It’s like they lack the part of their brain that tells them not to run into suicidal battles. Not that you really care. You don’t really feel anything when you kill them anymore. Not remorse, not excitement. It’s just something you do now. You don’t even have to think about it anymore.  
The only thing that makes you feel anything at this point is when something unpredictable happens. Like, the house nestled quietly away within the ruins of the monstrous infrastructure. Of all things you expected to find here, a house was not one of them. Not that it’s all that impressive. It’s just a small thing, with a kitchen, a living room, and three bedrooms. Whoever used to live here seems to have left it some time ago. It doesn’t look like anything has been touched in a few years. Or, maybe it has.  
As you wander into one of the rooms, you notice that there are marks left in the dust from where something was recently moved. Either someone is moving out, or they are moving back in. Normally, this would warrant further investigation, but you aren’t in the mood. You just want to keep going and get out of this place. The only place you have yet to check in the house is the set of stairs that lead downward. It’s the only way left to go, so you don’t have much of a choice.   
The next surprise of the day comes from said stairs. You thought they would lead into some sort of creepy monster basement. Instead, they lead into a long corridor that eventually ends in a large door. You shrug. No place to go but forward.   
You aren’t afraid of what lies on the other side. You aren’t even worried about it. If all monsters are as weak as the others you’ve come across, then you’ll be home by tomorrow night at the latest. That is, assuming the inside of the mountain is that small.  
You push the door open, feeling the weight of it resist your efforts. You have come to far to let it slow you down though. You dig your feet into the ground below you and lean the entirety of your weight against the door. It proves to be no match for you.  
The next surprise of the day comes when you feel cold air brush against your cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

There is an entire land of snow within Mount Ebott. That is honestly the most shocking thing you have come across yet. Normally, the realization would fill you with some kind of excitement, but even that seems to have gone. Now, the discovery is just another thing you have learned about the land.  
You drag one foot forward, feeling the snow crunch under you. It’s as cold as any winter back home. No one in their right mind would expect a winter wonderland hidden within Mount Ebott. It doesn’t even make sense. The conditions necessary to create weather of any kind aren’t being met. Nothing about this place has made sense.  
The only good thing about this unnatural cold is that you haven’t run into other monsters since you left the ruins. It looks like they may finally want to leave you alone. Took them long enough. You were beginning to get tired of killing them in one go.   
You look down at your hands. Your gloves are covered in ash and dust. You can barely tell what color they used to be, as all you see is grey. You don’t like the look of them anymore. You peel the fabric from your hands and toss them into what you assume is a garbage can. Though, it looks suspiciously like a box. There’s nothing in it though. You can find something better. Even if you can’t, it’s not like monsters are difficult to fight.   
Now you have to think about where to go. If you went north toward the town, you would no doubt have to fight wave after wave of monsters. They don’t seem to understand that you are stronger than them. That leaves going back, south, or forward. You like forward.  
Or you would, where it not for the growing figure in the distance. The cold air rushes past your face as you dig your heels into the snow and frost below. You raise your now bare fists and prepare yourself for another fight. These monsters do not know when to give up. Not that it bothers you. It’s just another set of coins and pile of dust to you.  
When the monster is in full view, you have to admit one thing: they are different. Covered head to toe in blackened armor and wielding a spear to their side, you almost have respect for the warrior look. Almost.  
“Human,” the warrior shouts. Their voice is kind of androgynous when they yell, “stop where you are.”  
You stare at them. They’re dramatic, aren’t they? Oh well. You crack your knuckles and rush toward them. Monsters are weak and suicidal, apparenty.   
Glowing spears appear before you in two lines. The top layer is scattered to line up with different parts of your abdomen and torso. The bottom row is even with your legs. You come to a complete stop before you manage to impale yourself, forgetting that as long as you move you are safe. In the moments you are frozen, the spears change their position so they circle around you. They stay close to you, hugging you.  
You look around yourself as the spears get closer to you. They surround you on all sides, leaving no room to maneuver. You can’t even jump over them or duck. You stare at the warrior with wide eyes and feel yourself smiling underneath your bandanna. You get it. Monsters are weak and they cheat. They back you into a corner and give you no choice but to die.  
You feel it as the spears press themselves against your abdomen and burrow into the shallow flesh of your legs. You stare at the unwavering monster, hiding your grimace of pain behind clothe.   
You will not wait for your inevitable death, “Is that all? Ya gonna poke me a ‘lil? C’mon! Gimme a challenge.”  
The warrior must take your words to whatever they call a heart, as the spears suddenly jut through your body. The ends come out drench in your blood. It’s kind of surreal seeing your own blood falling onto the snow below. You can’t even bend over to get a better look, since the spears are forcing you to stand up straight.  
You try to move your torso, just to see if you can. While it is possible, you can feel your organs inside of you squishing against the handles of the spears with every motion. You laugh to hold back the screams you want to let out.  
The warrior steps closer, “This is the only chance at redemption you’ll get.”  
You move your irises to the top of your eyes and stare at them. That voice. It’s a woman in that armor. Color you impressed. You never thought it would be a woman of all people that beat you. Then again, it really doesn’t matter anymore. You’re done for. Regardless of who it was, you were beat.  
You give one last hidden smirk, “That so? Wonder when y’all will get yer chance.”  
The spears vanish from your body and you fall onto the frozen ground below. Tiny patches of snow melt as the spot beneath you is dyed red. It’s strangely comforting being wrapped in the red slush. It’s like being held by your own death in the final moments.  
The warmth of your blood, the embrace of the snow, the warrior woman overlooking you as you drift off… It’s about as close to home as you’re going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Bravery.


End file.
